WHY!
by suena
Summary: Rin and Kagura were the best of sisters until kagura turned into a backstabing whore.Rin wants Sesshomaru and him her but Kagura wants him and shell do anything to have him. bad language!
1. Cat Fights!

**Suena: Hello! Ya me again just thought id write this kinda thing anyways to clear things up AGES** **Rin: 16 Sesshomaru: 17 Kagura: 17 Inuyasha: 16 Kagome: 16 Sango: 16 Miroku 16 Ayame: 16 Koga 17 and Hojo,yura, kikyo 17.**

**HUMANS ARE:Kagura Rin Kagome Sango Miroku Hojo kikyo and yura.**

**DEMONS ARE: Sesshomaru Koga and Inuyasha is half of course! **

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Inuyasha or the other charicters.**

**WHY**

"rin come on were going to be late, I dont feel like having to put up with the stupid jerk of a detention teacher today!"

" Comining Kagura, jeez you know you could just leave without me right?"

"No way! Ill never leave you behind. Im suposed to be there for you...:

"And I for you."

the two girls giggled and headed for school clinging on to one another.

TWO YEARS LATER

"She left me AGAIN!" gods she always does this and on purpose too, shell blow me off to go pick up Yura, and Kikyo! "You jerk Kagura."

Rin left the house and ran for the bus

"No! wait For the love of.."

"Hey rin!"

"Who, Oh hey Sango, you mind if I walk with you?" since aparently my good oh great sister ditched me!

"Hey I dont mind' but im gonna make a few pitch stops though."

"pich stops?" why the hell would sango need to make a few pitch stops?

"Oh to pick up Kagome, and ayame, we always walk to school together you never noticed?" sangos raised a brow at Rin

"No not realy, wow you guys always hang out together huh? Hey just like the three musketeers oh how neat!" Thats so cool,to have a friend you can actualy trust with all your secrets, wish I had one. Kagura was that until she started to hang out with Yura and kikyo. soon after that she left us (A/N She lives with her mom no dad ok :) for her new boyfriend Hojo, I dont even know if shes a virgin for gods sake! All the bullshit I hear about her adds up we never talk to each other when we do we fight she sneaks out at night she drinks goes to partys says shes one place but ends up somewhere else she wears whore cloths. What hapened to us, to her...

"Hey earth to rin! Is there life in that body cause if you die im not gona burry you!"

"Huh, Oh sorry what Sango?"

Rin looked up to see kagome and ayome walking twards them

"Yo! Rin is that you wow how long has it been since we last talked?"

"Oh hi Ayame we havent ta, ACk!"

"OH! rin I missed you so much how long has it been!" Kagome had a now faintly breathing Rin in a masive, and very tight bear hug.

"K- Kagome I-I cant breath!" Oh god I cant braeth shes going to kill me!

Kagome let Rin go, but the lack of air caused her to feel a litle dizzy making her fall to the ground, just then a firey red, four door truck with spiners (A/N spiners,spiners!)pulled up in front of them. the window pulled down to revile...

"What the fuck do you want Inuyasha!"

"Dang kagome I was going to ask if you guys wanted a ride, but someone had to go and shove a stick up there ass!"

"Shove a, Oh hell no! Get out of that truck and say that to my face dog shit!"

"Oh go fuck a tree!"

"you already have along with some guys leg!"

Everyone, "OOOHHH, She told you!"

"Shut the hell up Wench!"

With that Inuyasha sped away to school

"You know you could have waited till he gave us the ride first."

"No sango she SHOULD have waited till he gave us the freaking ride!" said a now like her hair on fire Ayame.

"Well you know were going to be late if we dont hurry the hell up you guys this girl aint in the mood for another detention, ill get OCS"

"Rin how many detentions do you have? your always getting off becase the dumbasses dont check!" Sango said while little puffs of steam came out of her ears.

"Oh I only have 8 one more and I have OCS! Oh Crap hurry up!" Rin ran ahead and was about to get in the courtyard but hit something white.

"What the heck! Who the hell are you?" Hey hes kinda cute! But the jerk ran into me! without even saying sorry!'

"watch where your going!" Rin looked up to fully examine him. He had on a white polo shirt with dark blue baggy pants he had long silvery-white hair. And his eyes were a dark amber color. He had a cresent moon and red lines from his jaw to his cheek. 'hes gorgious'

"Are you done staring?" He eyed her taking in her features 'hmm shes cute i guess for a human.' Rin had on a black shirt that showed some of her curves and like him dark blue pants but hers flared out on the bottom. She had big eyes brown like her hair a sence of inocents followed her shes a virgain, her hair had a neat looking side pony tail she had a gell dark blue and black braclet.

"You jerk you could at least say sorry! Your the idiot who bummped into me!" 'Jerk and he said I was staring!'

"Well maybe if you had sence enough to move you would have been okay instead of falling down." Just then Inuyasha ran up to the fighting pair.

"Hey Rin why are you harrasing Sesshomaru My big bro?" Inuyasha smirked he knew exactly what was going on he wanted to make rin mad.

"Your his brother! Gross! You little ughh!"

"Im not the one whos shorter than a 10 year old!"

"Im not short!" Sesshomaru pulled Rin close to him she reached his callar bone. "See you are short."

"Okay okay im short now let me go!" Rin realized how close the were and was trying to break free of his hold but him being an inu yukai and her a lower human (A/N Kaguras a human she wears red contacts Okay? Dont hurt me-- ) it was no use. Sesshomaru seeing her uncomfortableness held on tighter and pulled her closer to were she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Why should I let you go?" He was going to toy with her some more but sango and the gang reached them and another fight broke out.

"Hey ass hole let Rin go NOW!" Sango yelled at Sesshomaru who droped Rin and readyed himself for a smack talking sango.

"Hey slut back up he did nothing wrong tell Rin the human slut whore to wach it or else she might just get her ass whooped!" Inuyasha was fuuming just as much as Sango.

" What! Inuyasha you again im getting tired of your whimpering, I think I hear Kikyo your lil slut, keeper calling go to her before she breaks out the whip you wouldnt want that would you?" Kagome out of nowhere yelled.

"Dont talk about her like that i bet youve screwed twice as many guys as she has!"

"Ha you dumba ass! So you admit she is a whore! What a dick head!" Kagome broke out in laughter, while Inuyasha got even more red from anger and emmbarasment.

"You know Inuyasha you walked right into that." Sesshomaru said surprising everyone.

"Come on guys we shouldnt stay around here dog scent will be all over us." Rin and the rest of the girls turned and walked away.

" Hey rin isnt that Kagura your sister?" Sango pointed to a girl with a tight red VERY low cut shirt and short shorts with so much make up on her face had cracks in it.

"Ya thats her. Hey Kagura!" Rin waved to the girl but she just noded then walked off with a boy who was looking like your average trouble maker, Hojo.

"Jeez thats cold I cant belive shes your sister Rin!"

"I know Ayome nether can I." The 4 girls walked into the school just as the bell rang.

**TBC**

**Suena Oh ya What now Im done done done done! yay well my fingers are cripled but the hell with it im so done! I need 5 reviews to continue this story! So PLEASE REVIEW! Im out LATERZ!**


	2. Having little fun!

**SUENA: Hello! Im just gona go ahead and write the second chapter whats the point in waiting for 5 Reviws well whatever. I still want more than 5 reviws though!lol! - **

**AGES** **Rin: 16 Sesshomaru: 17 Kagura: 17 Inuyasha: 16 Kagome: 16 Sango: 16 Miroku 16 Ayame: 16 Koga 17 and Hojo,yura, kikyo 17.**

**HUMANS ARE:Kagura Rin Kagome Sango Miroku Hojo kikyo and yura, oh crap I foregot about Ayame well ill make her a human dont hurt me i wanna live!**

**DEMONS ARE: Sesshomaru Koga and Inuyasha is half of course! **

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Inuyasha or the other charicters.**

**chapter two HAVING A LITTLE FUN**

"So Rin what did you do in first period that got you ANOTHER detention?" Sango asked with a slight hint of annoyence in her voice.

"Well Mr. suikotsu got me mad so I told him to fuck off! He was raging on me, picking at every little thing I did wrong! Plus I was still mad about that little run in with dog crap and dog crap jr.! Can you blame a girl?" Rin threw her hands in the air dramaticly and fell back into Kagomes arms.

"This morning you sprint two blocks, run into a peace of shit playboy, kill your locker trying to get it open in less than 30 seconds then drag us to class SERIOUSLY i got cuts to prove it, just to avoid getting detention and what does she do? Lets take a look at our possible answers our lovly ayame tell us our choices!" Sango started to stand walked over to a tree and took a twig using it like a pointer and hit the trunk. "She tells the freakin DETENTION teacher to FUCK OFF!"

"Oh great Rin now Sangos mad." ayame droped her lunch in the trash can and looked at Rin.

"Im sorry! Hey at least I dont have it till tomarow!" Just then Kagura walked up to the little pack.

"Hey Rin! I need some more money, give me your 20 bucks ill pay you back." Kagura reached for Rins pack but Rin snatched it before she could take it.

"No Way in hell would I give it to you your just gona go buy more drugs! Besides you never pay me back so why should I belive you now!" Rin and Kagura engaged in a glaring contest.

"Fine but you remember that! Oh and tell mom im staying at Kikyos house tonight!" Kagura took Rins lunch and walked away.

"Sure ill remember that like that time you stole my 100 bucks after I worked my ass off for that entire week so I could buy myself that new skate board, and when you left me at the mall to walk 3 fucking miles in 100 degree hot summer day just so you could go get knocked up!"

"Hey Rin I dont mean to intrude or be nosy, but you dont like your sister do you?" Kagome asked giving Rin half her sandwhich, while sango gave her half her drink and Ayame her Apple and half her cake.

"thanks guys, no we dont get along. Shes such a whore its sad shes always on my moms mind I do all the work when my moms at work while Kagura sits on her ass waching tv or is on the phone. Then when my mom gets home she takes the credit for my work and acts like shes watching Kanna!" (A/N There little sis is Kanna shes 2 years old! just like my lil sis!)

"Man thats jacked up..Oh no! Dog crap and his gang! Gods I hate them! fuck tht I hate them with Passion!" Sangos eyes were blazed over with fire by the time Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku got to them.

"Oh look its the muskrat squad. What are you back for another round? Wheres your hoe?" Rin yelled at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha get the hell out of here we dont need this right now! Fuck off!" Sango steped up standing next to Rin, followed by Kagome and Ayame.

"Cut the crap whore who said you could speak? huh? No one so step!" Kouga barked at Sango, but Ayame steped in front of her.

"Who the fucks talkin to you, Wolf puke!" Ayame steped back and Kouga advanced on her he backed her into the wall she could fell his breath over her lips he grabed her wrist and pined them above her head he leaned down and kissed her. He lightly kissed her cheek and went down to her neck. He niped it leting his fangs lightly graze her. Ayame squirmed trying desperatly to break free,but to only fail. she felt his breath on her ear.

"You Know you want this Ayame, Stop fighting and enjoy this" Koga whispered in her ear making her shiver he lightly niped her ear. Ayame felt his knee on her uper thigh advancing, then she thought of something.

'Ill have to distract him though. Oh Kami please forgive me!' Ayame turned her head to face Kouga and lightly kissed him the added presher, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku smirked at this while Sango, Rin, and Kagomes jaw fell to the ground.

'Well I think hes pretty distracted.' Ayame lifted her leg aimed then SMACK! Kouga backed away bending down holding his ehhhem he fell down in pain. The girls burst out laughing while the guys glared at Ayame.

"Damn Ayame that fuckin hurt!" Kouga got up and walked over to her. She smiled inocently at him.

"Well so did having to put with you!" Ayame walked back over to her gang. They all high fived her, and burst out laughing again then walked away.

"So you guys up for the club tonight its ladys night! My cousin can get us in! She lets me drink im sure she wont mind us going in!"

"Oh thats so cool! Im in Sango!" Rin jumped up and down and started to sing.

"Ya me too!"

"Same here!" Ayame stuck her toung ouy and stared scrubing it. The girls all looked at her strangly, and raised thair brow all at the same time.

"Oh well you see Kouga snuck into my mouth, and well I dont want wolf drool in there." Ayame blushed and started to laugh with the others.

"Oh hey umm you guys I have to go to the office! Dont ask why, even I dont know! Ill see you guys after school! Sango im going strait to your house so you better be there! Cant wait to go to the club!" Rin ran into the wall rom lack of atention she was paying, and earned her a laugh from the pack she just left. ' Great what now am I going to encounter the frost king! Damn i have some bad luck!' Rin then ran into someone.

"Oh no im sorry! Wasnt paying attention!" Rin got up and handed the person thair book back but saw who it was and droped it from shock. 'What the hell! Bad luck indeed! Is god doing this on purpose! oh no please stop! Dang hes looking good again today whys he got to be hot, I wonder if hes got a six pack, ACK NO! BAD THOUGHTS ESPEACIALY ABOUT FROSTY THE SNOW MAN!'

"Rin." Sesshomaru picked up his book and glared at her.'Shes pretty cute Ive seen her sister around school shes okay looking but shes a slut.' Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and glared back at him.

"WHAT! You have a staring problem." Rin shoved Sesshomaru aside and proceded down the hall, but Sesshomaru grabed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He pushed her against the wall and grabed her arms digging his nils in her flesh. It hurt but Rin wasnt going to show it.

"I wouldnt talk that way if I were you, thats if you wanted to live to see the age 17." Sesshomaru let Rin go but she aimed a punch at him, of course he dodged it. He wasnt expecting Rin to take out a bomb and mask. She threw the bomb at his feet and soon the hallway was filled with smoke Rin had on a mask so it didnt effect her, but Sesshomaru and his keen nose smelt it and went into a fit he hit his knees hard and started scraching the floor trying to reeleve the pain and drowseeness.

"What are you going to do now inu youkai!" Rin looked at Sesshomaru and saw him gaging and clawing his nose he looked as if he was in pain.'Well of course he is this shit stinks! Oh GREAT me and my big heart, I need to get him out of here!' Rin ran to Sesshomaru and threw his arm over her shoulder then jumped high enough to see which way the should go. After they made it out of the smoke, and Sesshomaru no longer felt natious he began yelling at her.

"You dumb ass idiot! Who the hell sets a funking smoke bomb off in a school hallway! AGHHHHH!" Sesshomaru began growling at Rin who just stood there in total shock at Sesshomarus colorful language and sudden outburst.

"Hey well maybe the dumb ass idiot which i am not by the way you mutt, had a good reason to! Maybe if the stupid ass dog listened to his master and went home this woudnt have happened now shoo skit go home puppy!" Rin made a shooing (A/N Is that spelled right? oh whatever.) motion.Then walked away.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Rin hurry up!" Sango honked the horn to her dads ram. It had 3 doors it was black. Rin came out she was wearing a dark blue top, and baggy black pants with a gold chain belt and the same gel braclet. her hair was in a high tail. Kagome whistled and Ayome yelled sexy! which caused Rin to turn bright red. She jumped in the back and looked at everyone else. Kagome was wearing a green tank top with a kitty on it that said " I Scrach" and in the corner there was a dog with 3 claw marks across his nose it got her curves making her look very hot, she had shorts that werent too short just right and her cell, big hoop earings and red lip stick. Ayame had on a white shirt that like Kagomes got her curves perfectly and had a little angel imprinted on her right shoulder with a little devile on her left she had dark blue pants and brown boots, she had a necklace with a locket on it and small silver hoop earings. Sango was wearing a dark red shirt it got all of her curves, and said 'I bite' with a little lion on it grining showing off its pearls.She had on dark blue jeans that had lits on the knees and wore a red braclet. They all looked great okay!

"Okay im here so we should get going right?" Rin got in the back seat next to Ayame and talked to her on the way there. They got off and left the truck they spoted Sangos cousine and went in. they were stamped to show that they had paid.

"Wow! This is so much better than Hypnotics! Sango this place is awsome!" Rin looked at Sango and gave her a big goofy smile.

"Nice huh? well I come here once a month. Ya its pretty cool!" Just then Goodys by Ciara came on and the girls ran to the dance floor. They were all hudled together and Rin started to do some whak dance move and a small crowd hudled to whatch her then a boy with black hair jumped in to dance with her. Rin went up to him threw her arm over her shoulder and they moved to the beat together.(A/N You make up the move I dance not talk about it lol!). At the end of the song Rin said thanks to the boy and they parted, She soon found Sango, Kagome, and Ayame in a booth drinking.

"Oh hey Rin we got you a drink, Margerita, you like em right?"(A/N I love Margeritas though I have to get non alchahol! to young i guess jerks! - ) Sango held the drink out to Rin. Rin gratfuly took it. They were siting around talking when they heard a painfully familiar voice.

"Hey look its the man hater, the bitch, the slut, and the hoe." They all turned to glare at Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru.

"What do you want!" Rin yelled.

"Nothing but to erritate you!" Inuyasha plopped down next to Kagome, while Miroku sat down next to kagome Sesshomaru next to Rin and Kouga next to Ayame. They sat in silence untile Sango jumped up and punched Miroku so hard he flew out of his chair.

"HENTAI! You good for nothing PERVERTED Jerk! How dare you touch me!" Sango was going to pounce on him ready to kill but Rin and Ayame had to hold her back while Kagome pushed her back.

"Just then another song came on Run it, by chris brown the girls ditched the guys and ran for the floor. Rin was Dancing with Ayame and Sango with Kagome it was clean! Inuyasha started to break dance pulling the attention the girls were getting twards him. Rin broke down to the ground and came up a little at a time and roled her arms , then the danceing broke out. Rin jumped up grabed Kagome and Ayame and Sango then they all simotaniously did the washing machine they moved there hips in circles moved to the ground a little at a time and the song ended, but a new one came on it was Lincoln park encore ft Jay-Z. Kouga broke it down started it off he did a back flip and then a front flip landing in the same place. Miroku took it from there and slid on his knees did a twist a jump then it was Inuyashas turn. He did the sea walk holding his cap down over his eyes and jumped up giving the girls a pretty good look at his six pack. The song was about to end when all the girls jaw droped and Sesshomaru came out back fliped dove uner miroku who was stading legs spread out like he was waiting or something.got up dusted imaginary dust off his shoulder and got douwn to a head spin he was laying down on his side when the song ended. The girls lost that contest. A new song came on and suddenly the whole crowd was chating for the six to dance together, well after about a minute of people yelling the guys couldnt stand it so they each grabed a girl. Sesshomaru grabed Rin, Inuyasha grabed Kagome, and Kouga grabed Ayame. And the DJ played Superman by brown boy.

_Baby I know you're hurting right now Don't worry I'll be your superman(no, no) Chorus I can love you like no one can I can be your superman (superman) just take my hand let's fly away I promise I'll be there everyday just close your eyes let's start to fly I'm gonna love you until I die(till I die) Until the day of my death to my very last breath _I'm gonna love you when no ones left

"Just to let you know im hating this." Rin said as Sesshomaru spun her and pulled her back into his arms.'Im such a liar! I know im loveing this but like frostys ganna go for me.' Rin sighed.

_just close your eyes lets start to fly im gonna love ya until I die._

Sango was reluctant at first but folded into Miroku as he pulled her closer and started to sway with the rythem. "Sango why are we always yelling at each other? Why cant we be together like this?" Miroku whispered into Sangos ear sending shivers through out her body. Miroku burried his face in Sangos sholder. "I dont know why Miroku." Sango whispered softly feeling a twinge at her heart. 'JEEZ why the PERVERT! why did I fall for the PERVERT! nice going Sango!'

_Yeah I'm the one With the S on my chest Forget about your ex He don't know what love is He just failed the test Plus he don't treat you right He keeps you crying all night See, hes like your kryptonite I came to give you their strength So you can leave him behind You can start all over Just press rewind Cause he don't understand that you're one of a kind So sweet, so sexy and just so fine I will fight to my death just to make you mine I will never neglect you Never have time to stress you And always respect you Girl you like a hidden treasure and I promise to love you From now until forever OOO para siempra mija Te prometo Te voy amar _hasta la muerte

'RELAX GIRL! its just Kouga thats all the hotest guy is holding you close! OH NO! bad Ayame bad girl bad! AHH damit! im SCREWED!' Ayame moved trying to make room between her and Kouga. But Kouga pulled her closer he circled her running his hand over her stomach and back he wraped his arms around her waist he leaned his forehead against the side of her neck.

"Ayame I want you to be mine." Ayame froze she felt his breath on her neck, and backed away only to be pulled back to him in a tight embrace.

_Chorus I can love you like no one can I can be your superman (superman) just take my hand let's fly away I promise I'll be there everyday just close your eyes let's start to fly I'm gonna love you until I die(till I die) Until the day of my death to my very last breath_ I'm gonna love you when no ones left

Kagome was off with Inuyasha swying lightly. She looked up into his amber orbs. "Why are you always raging on us?" Inuyasha thught for a second, "Why are you always doging us?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him (if that was possible) . "Why do you think?" Kagome was obliviouse at the momment and said the only thing that came to her mind at the moment. "Because Kikyo doesnt like me and you do whatever she says." Kagome pushed Inuyasha away as tears welled up in her eyes and ran. Inuyasha stood there in shock before someone steped on his foot and he came back to reality.

_Look at yourself Your beautiful inside and out You need to drop that zero (uhh) Let me swoop you off your feet Cause I can be your superhero Do you follow my lead? I guarantee you baby I'm all that you need See, you can change your plans_ _All you got to do is call on me and I can be your superman _

Rin looked up into Sesshomarus eyes and felt his cold eyes intensity. She started to sing the last part of the song where the girl sings, "_Will you be by my side for the rest of my life will you love me till i die?" _Rin felt an intence amount of pain in her heart and she pulled away from Sesshomaru turned around, and began to walk away. Sesshomaru smelt the salty tears mixing in with her scent.

Ayame looked over Kougas shoulder and saw Kagome crying, she pushed Kouga away and ran to her.

"Kags, whats wrong come on tell me." Ayame begged and Rin walked up to them with Sango.

"Hey you guys lets go." Sango took out her keys and they left.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Rin sat on her bed thinking of the events of what happened a few hours earlyer, when she herd the downstairs door slam. She quickly got up to check it out. When she reached the door Kagura was there.

"I thought you were at Kikyos house." Rin eyed Kagura.'She smells horrible ughh like sweat! GROSS!'

"I decided to come home so where were you? hmm?" Kagura raised her brow making some of her red eye shadow come off.

"I was at a club, Sesshomaru and his gang was there." 'Should I tell her? Ya i mean she should be able to help me. Im her sister she wouldnt mess it up.' "Hey Kagura you know Sesshomaru right?"

"Ya I have him in one or two of my classes why?"

"Well I was dancing with him and I think I want him, but hes the ice price for gods sake! I know he probably doesnt even look at girls like me!" 'She can help me i know it! I think I can trust her a little bit with this stuff.'

"Rin wait and see if he does something then he likes you, but if he gives you the whole silent treatment like he does everyone else, then foreget about him and dont make a fool out of yourself." Kagura gave Rin a smile and Rin smiled in return.

"Thanks Kagura, but how long should I wait?" 'I knew I could trust her even though shes a hoe slut whore.' Rin sweat droped.

"Wait a few weeks two months worth at the most. Now go get your man!"

"Umm well how about I wait till tomarow? Its 1 am" Rin laughed and went up stairs to her room leaving Kagura in the Kitchen. She opened a cabnet and reached in the back took out a bag and pulled a condom from it.

"So little sister wants the school heart throb? Well I do too, lets see her win him against me a beutiful, vixen!(A/N YEAH RIGHT! VIXEN MY ASS!) Kagura let out a cackle and ran outside to a boy with long black hair and red eyes.

**TBC!**

**SUENA: Im done yes! 5 hours of getting kicked off the computer, and having to fight off 5 people! Im finished! Hey this is the longest thing i ever wrote err typed, besides that one time in school when my teacher got mad at me for not wanting to eat a choclate kiss! BITCH! I wont send out the next chapters unless I get 2 more REVIEWS! BIE BIE!**


	3. She comes home with who?

**SUENA: Wow you guys are quick lol. Well this is going to be a funny chapter, well I thought it was! Anways on with the story but first,**

**(DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARICTERS)**

**SHE COMES HOME WITH WHO?**

Rin woke up and went down stairs.

"Kanna are you dirty?" Rin looked at her little sister, She was like an albino, white hair milky skin, all white exept her eyes, they were black. Their fathers eyes were black . 'Oh how I hate him he left when we neede him the most! Hes the reason Kaguras a slut or part of it! ohhh! I hate him he walked out on us!'

**/FLASHBACK/**

_Rin stood there watching her father pack his bags._

_"Daddy were are you going?" Rin asked oblivious to the fact that shed never see her father again. The woman in his car honked the horn, and Rins father turned around and looked at her he kissed her forehead._

_"Ill come back one of these days okay Rin." He huged Rin, and turned to Kagura who glared at him. She went to the door and opened it for him. He tryed to hug her but Kagura moved away._

_"You shouldnt lie to Rin, Now go shes waiting." Kagura nodded twards the door. Their father looked at Kagura opened his mouth to say something but Kagura beat him to it._

_"GET OUT! YOU DONT WANT US DO YOU? NO! SO LEAVE! GET OUT YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD YOU JUST GOT WHAT YOU WANTED SO LEAVE! SHES WAITING ALONG WITH YOUR OTHER FAMILY SO LEAVE US NOW! GET THE HELL OUT!" Kagura pushed him out and shut the door behind him then locked it. She stood there for awhile you could hear the car door slam and you can hear it driving away down the street. Kagura stood there for a good while before she started to shake her head and cry, it started slow then she began to shake badly as more sobs came out. She was on the floor shaking horribly. She began yelling._

_"YOU LIAR YOU SAID YOUD BE HERE FOREVER! WHAT ABOUT NOW! what about now?" Kagura whispered the last part Rin barly cought it. She wanted to make it all stop her world began to spin then it hit her her dad left them. For some whore he met on the street, he didnt give a damn about them! He left them high and dry. Rins eyes filled with tears she felt dead she wanted to throw up. She fell to her knees she looked up into Kaguras eyes and mouthed the words 'I hate him' Rin got up and ran out the door she ran to the near by park and fell to the ground again and yelled her heart out. All the emotions were too strong she had to get them out somehow so she screamed. It echoed threw the park and seemed to last forever. It sounded like a wolfs howle when it just got kicked out of its pack. She looked into the stream at her reflection, but it wasnt alone. Kaguras was there too._

_"What are you doing outside...At night...at the park, by the river?" Kagura kneeled down beside Rin and threw her arm around Rins shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace and they both broke into tears again._

_Kagura let Rin go and stood up she bent down wiped away Rins tears and her own she picked up a rock threw it into the river. Kagura took of her shirt and pants untile she was in her under shirt and shorts she wore over her underwear._

_"Kagura what are you doing?" Kagura smiled at Rin and jumped into the water._

_Rin got up and laughed she too striped down to her undergarments and jumped in. _

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

Rin sighed 'That hapened when I was seven and Kagura was eight and still my sister' She finished up the dishes and headed for the living room she began to pick up the toys and games. She vacumed then went to the restroom and cleaned the toilet sweeped and moped. She sat down and just as Kanna ran by Rin smelt a horrible odor.

"Kanna come here." The white haired girl ran over to Rin and looked up at her with seemingly lifeless eyes. Rins eyes sadened, her little sister never liked to play with other kids her age she was quite. She always was a fast learner and she could read pretty well for a 2 year old, well kiddie books at least. Rin threw the dipper in the garbage outside and ran back inside.

"Kagura get up! You need to come help me!" Rin ran into her older sisters room and opened the curtain. She turned around to see Kagura on some guy. "Kagura that is gross!" Just them Kanna came into room and said, "Kagura whos that?" Rin ran over to Kanna and threw her hand over her eyes and yelled,

"Kagura unless you want mom to see you like this get that dumbass out of here NOW!"Rin turned around and draged Kanna out of Kaguras room before they got up. 'I dont want Kanna to see anything inapropriate.'

It tok at least 30 minutes for Kagura and this weeks new boy toy to get down stairs fully clothed and smelling a hell of alot better than before.

"Hey thanks for waking me up before mom came home" Kagura was abou to give Rin a peck on the cheek but lucky for Rin she backed away just in time. 'dont even want to think of were those lips have been! Oh on some guy I just cought you with! Whitch reminds me.' Rin looked away from Kagura to see a boy tall about 61 or something He had long hair up in a high tail, he was tan you could clearly see he had muscle and red eyes he was a youkai.

"So whos your friend? err..Boyfriend I think ohh whatever whos he!" Rin pointed to the boy and glared at Kagura.

"His names Naraku, hes not my boyfriend, just a friend I know VERY well." Kagura smirked at the last part Rin shudered.

"Okay whatever im leaving, now." Rin left and went to the living room she sat down and thought for a moment. She didnt notice Naraku appear in the doorway though.

"You know your sister isnt half as hot as you." Rin jumped up and looked to see who just spoke. She began to glare at him.

"Fuck you." Rin got up intent on going to her room, but Naraku grabed her wrist and pulled her to him. He smiled down at her, bent down and kissed her. Rin bit his lip and pushed him away. He pushed her on the couch and pined her. He chukled and kissed her neck he pushed her down harder when she started to wiggle. He kissed her neck sending a shiver up Rins spine. Naraku kissed Rin and she kissed him back. 'ACK what the hell am I doing this bitch is Fucking my sister, well was. OHHH WHATEVER! Rin get a hold of yourself dont let your hormones ruin your life your still a virgine KEEP IT THAT WAY and push this BITCH OFF!' Rin seeing a way out wiggled her hand free and punched his gut with all her might but he didnt move he stayed on her Rin moved her head away and screamed for Kagura.

"WHAT!" Kagura walked into the room and droped the glass of water shed been drinking and lunged at Naraku. She pulled him off Rin and helped her up. Rin was breathing hard she grabed a shoe threw it at him while he was busy caching it Rin threw a little chair at him whitch he was not expecting so it hit him square on the head, and knocked him out.

"Oh crap you killed him!" Kagura screamed throwing her arms in the air.

"Kagura." Rin said in a board tone, but her older sister was too busy screaming bloody murder to notice.

"OH HOLY LORD I DIDNT DO IT RIN DID GODS IM LIVING WITH A KILLER! OH I CAN SEE IT NOW TEENAGE BOY DIES!" Kagura was too busy crying to also notice the shoe that was previously thrown at Narakus head now sailing twards her.

"Oww! Rin That fuckin hurt!"

"Help me drag him outside." Rin grabed his legs and began to pull while Kagura grabed his head they were pulling him threw the door when he started to open his eyes. Rin started to panick and sing lullybys while Kagura just gave Rin a wierd look and said,

"What the hell are you doing!" Rin shrugged.

"It works in the cartoons so you know!" kagura just shook her head then 'Accidently' Droped Narakus head witch hit the wooden floor hard.

Kagura smilled when Narakus eyes closed again. "whoopses! Well hes asleep again so this works too!" Kagura picked up Naraku again and helped Rin drag him to the park. The laid well threw him on the ground and walked away.

"Hey Ohh NOOOO! I left Kanna at home alone!" Rin ran off leaving Kagura who couldnt give a damn where thair little sister was in the dust.

Rin reached the house and sighed when she saw the little girl sitting at the table with a big glass of milk and a coockie. She looked up and smiled.

"People arent supposed to leave kids home alone right?" Rin fell down anime style.

She got back up a dusted herself off. "Your right Kanna, hey wheres Kagura." Rin ran outside to see Kagura jump in some guys car. She waved to Rin. "Slut." Rin truged back in the house.

**TBC**

**SUENA: Yay finished! The Next chapter is going to be sad! Not giving too much away lets just say Kagura the slut puts her plan to get Sesshomaru in action. Well Dont know if ill get to update soo since school starts tomarrow. I hate school! waaa! ughhh! I get mad just thinking about school! MAN I DONT WANNA GO! anyways I need 3 more REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! SO REVIEW PLEASE! IM OUT LATERZ!**


	4. I Wont Cry!

**SUENA: Well I just got off of school gods it SUCKS I filled out sooooooo many freakin student information sheets I almost got a detention ON THE FIRST DAY! god it sucked I cant wait till labor day and christmas break! Its August and im already making Christmas plans lol! This is going to be a sad chapter! **

**(DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARICTERS!)**

**I WONT CRY!**

Rin was sitting in her living room when the phone rang. She got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey win i-its K-Kagura. Can you, Hiccup, Come get me?" Kaguras words were slured but audible.

"Your drunk arent you!" 'Gods why ME!' "Fine Where are you?"

"Oh thats cool im at the bar umm, Tejanos err somthin. Hahahaha! Oh well come get me kay thank yous bie bie rinnie!" Kagura hung up the phone. Rin sighed and grabed her coat and her moms keys.

**/WITH KAGURA/**

Kagura spoted a man with long silver white hair.

'Hey thats Sesshomaru. Heh purfect seducing time.' Kagura got up and walked over to him. She plopped down next to Sesshomaru and looked at him. "Hey stranger its been far too long whach ya been doing?" Kagura put her hand on his shoulder and ran it up and down his arm. She scooted closer to him. "wow your tense Ill give you one of my famouse massages. Sesshomaru looked at her abviously drunk, he was shaking his head and put it down on the counter top while Kagura took advantage of his weakness and rubed his shoulders she spun him around and kissed him, Sesshomaru not knowing who it was kissed back.

**/BACK WITH RIN/**

Rin walked into the bar and looked around trying to find Kagura.

**/ WITH KAGURA/**

Kagura stoped kissing Sesshomaru and looked up to see Rin looking around, 'The idiot hasent seen me yet heh bitch well if she wants to find me ill help her.' Kagura grabed Sesshomaru and kissed him hard she let out a mooan when he moved to her neck.

**/ WITH RIN /**

Rin heard a loud moan she looked to see were the noise came from and saw Kagura all over Sesshomaru! She felt her heart lurch forward. She couldnt breath she tryed to talk but the only thing that came out was a loud high piched squeak. She looked at the two and just stared.

Sesshomaru sniffed and sniffed again. Who the hell, He opened his eyes and pulled back. He looked at who was on him and looked into Red eyes.

"Kagura!" He snarled he sniffed again his stomach lurched, ' Oh Kami she fukin stinks! ' He took another sniff and smelled something else a soft scent like Rain water and flowers "Rin" He pushed Kagura off him and looked ahead, He saw Rin standing there she moved her lips if he wasnt a youkai he wouldnt have cought it she whispered it even through the music and from across the room he heard her,

" Why." Rin whispered it. 'Why me! Kami god why me! Why him WHY and with HER! I knew it I knew it!' Rin began to shake her head she backed up until she hit the wall. She saw Sesshomaru get up and begin to walk twards her. She shook her head vigerously and Ran out the door she unlocked the car door nd drove away she was half way down the block when she looked in the review mirror and saw Sesshomaru in the middle of the street looking at her car. She drove home and ran into her room, she locked the door and layed down.

' That slut I try I tryed to trust her and she does this! She she was.. and with him of all people HIM! Why cant she act like she used to ! Why ME!' Rin shudered and whispered "Why?" She heard the door open and slam she heard footsteps more like someone stomping up the stairs and then her door was kicked open, her lock totaly destroyed. She looked at a very angry Kagura.

"You little slut why the hell did you go and mess it up I was doing fine until you came iin and fucked it all up!" Kagura screamed at rin.

"WHAT! IM the one who should be screaming at YOU! NOT ice versa! Why you slut you kissed him knowing full well that I wanted him even me being stupid enough to belive you wouldnt go for him! Your the slut, whore, and the only bitch in here!" Rin yelled back Kagura got up close to Rin and pushed her on the bed forcefully Rin got back up and punched Kagura, and thats when their mother walked in.

"RIN! Whate in gods name are you doing to your sister! Why are you punching her! your not suposed to after all shes done for you!" Their mom went to Rin and slaped her hard leaving red marks, she grabed Rins shoulders and shook her hard while yelling at her. Rin pushed back geting her mother to realese her hold on her.

"MOM maybe if you were home you would see what she does and what I do for HER!" With that rin ran out of the house. She ran far and wouldnt stop.

After running for about 4 or three miles when she finaly stoped she looked around at her surroundings and saw something familiar.

"Sangos house is near hear." Rin walked for another block and saw Sango sitting outside on her front porch, Sango noticed Rin and aved.

"Hey Rin what brings you hear?" Sango began to jog twards Rin when she noticed two red long cuts on Rins cheek. "What happened!" Sango dragged Rin inside her house she made a pich stop and introduced her mom to rin and her family then continued to drag Rin into her room.

"Tell me the whole story Rin" Sango sat down and began to clean Rins cut.

"Okay, but can I stay here for a few nights?" Sango nodded her head and Rin told Sango about her whole night.

**after rin told sango**

"Oh Rin let it out. You dont have to be so strong your human not demon so just let it out go ahead im here." Sango said to Rin while pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I feel so stupid!" Rin began to shake as the sobs came out she felt sangos hold tighten and a hand rub her back she felt safe for the first time in so long she finaly felt safe Rin stayed there in Sangos arms for such along time she finally cryed herself to sleep.

**MORNING**

Rin woke up she felt an arm around her and turned to see Sango huging her Rin sighed and got up. She sat down at the end of the bed. She heard a yawn , she turned around and looked at Sango staring at her.

"You alright?" Sango crawled over to Rin.

"Ill live." Rin turned and stared at the sky it was lightly raining not to light and not to hard. It calmed Rin. she layed down and fell back asleep.

**SUENA: YAY! Me finished with the fourth chapter! Ohh I had to make it soo fast soory its kinda short. Well I have to go to sleep now, but! I NEED 3 MORE REVIEWS TO MAKE CHAPTER FIVE! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Man more freakin school tomarrow! NO!**

**well NEXT CHAPTER im going to make it kinda sad and lets just say a fluff ball confronts his feelings but doesnt want to admitt it! LATERZ IM OUT!**


	5. A broken heart,

**SUENA: Hello peoples well I went to my friends house so i didnt get to update soon...DONT SPEAR ME! well also my sister messed up the keyboard I just fixed it well I just thought I should let you know. Well its finally here the drum roll please! WEEKEND! Yay no school at all! So I get mini break thank gods! OH YA! Id realy like to thank April my #1 fan so well THANX! THIS CHAPTERS FOR YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARICTERS**

**A BROKEN HEART,**

Rin sat down near the window sill and sighed. It was nearing Christmas people were going ito there cars across the street. A little boy ran ahead of his parents and jumped into the car, while his parents watched him pure joy and live in their eyes they turned to one another and smiled.

'They look so happy I miss mom. I havent seen her in 3 whole days, I havent seen anyone, besides Ayame, Kagome, Sango and her family. Kagura I saw her walking down the street one time, but she didnt see me.' Rin sighed again. "Sango hey Sango How many days until Christmas break?" Rin looked at Sango who was playing with her mp3 player trying to get it to work.

"Ummm. About 1 week. Why?" Sango looked at Rin her eyes full of curiosity.

"Well I dont fell like you know going and I knew it was close just not how close exactly." Rin gave Sango a small smile. "So were you going beutiful?" Rin smirked at Sango. She had on a long sleeved red shirt and long dark pants with black boots. Her hair was in a neat bun, she had on golden hoope earings.

"Same place as you! Here," Sango chunked a handfull of close at Rin." Get dressed WERE going to the bar to get drunk and to dance our heart out now come on! There playing some awsome classics, From what my cousin says its Death leppard, Pat bennetar, bon jovi, you know the whole shabang! So come on the girls are waiting for us and when I say US I mean YOU AND ME!"

"Fine ok fine." Rin threw her hands in the air and put on the cloths which was a red long sleeved shirt much like Sangos and dark blue pants that had a golden chain belt and Golden hoope earings.

"Im leaving dont wait up! Bie guys!" Sango yelled as her and Rin walked out of the front door. They jumped in her truck waited for it to heat up then took off. They picked up Ayame then Kagome. They reached the bar soon after and got in.

"WOW! It looks better then the last time we were here! I have to hand it to the owner of this place!" Kagome said. She turned to Rin. "Hey you feeling Okay? You want to go get a drink? Come on guys." Kagome took hold of Rins wrist and walked/dragged her to a booth and ordered drinks. They sat there and talked the night away.

**/ELSE WHERE WITH A CERTAIN FLUFF BALL/**

Sesshomaru layed down on his bed thinking of a certain brown eyed girl

'How the hell was I supposed to know! I was drunk not thinking strait. Who would want Kagura of all people to kiss them? A mental institution patient thats who. Rin she saw us and I had no felt the need to tell her what happened. Why? She sent a chill up and down my spine, now ones ever done that, what does this mean. I havent seen her and its killing me. Why? Shes human a worthless human. No she is not, she is Rin Higura a being who is kind stands for what she belives in has long brown hair big eyes is the most annoying person on this earth and yet the most significant.' Sesshomaru stomach was doing flips and his heart was practicly jump-roping with 5 ropes at the same time. "What is this feeling I harbor for this young woman Rin. Why do I not understand it? Do I l-love this Rin higura. NO! I Sesshomaru Takashiro Will NOT fall in love with a human, Rin especialy, but this feeling is a nusence I must find a way to get rid of it! Somehow.' A knock on the door made him come back to earth.

"Come in." Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha threw open the door and walked in his room. He sat down on the edge of Sesshomarus bed and looked at him. "What do you want." Sesshomaru growled.

"Hey well Miroku, Kouga and I want to go get drunk and we need a car and a driver for the after the fun and since well you really dont drink that much well..., could you come with us?" Inuyasha swayed nervously back and forth.

"Fine now get out ill be down shortly." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

**/BACK WITH RIN/**

Rin got up and left to go to the bathroom with Ayame. They went in and went in. They Came back out and went back to the other two girls. Rin noticed four different faces. Kouga Miroku Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Rin looked at Sango with a panick stricken and turned to run but Inuyash had spoted them and grabed Rin before she could run.

"Hey Rin where ya going?" Inuyasha snickered at her but Rin just pulled back and turned to Kagome who gave Inuyasha a death glare and turned to Rin finally relizing the situation. Her eyes clouded with worry for Rin as did Sangos and Ayame who were trying to get the boys to leave them alone.

"Inuyasha please leave us be!" Kagome said threw her teeth. Inuyasha just smirked at her and closed in on her.

"Make me you know your very cute when your angry." Inuyasha got even more close to Kagome.

"Get the fuck AWAY from ME you worthless MUTT! I said GET OFF of ME NOW or else god help me I will blow your ass strait to HELL!" Kagome was pissed she felt bad but she wanted to get Rin away NOW! She Knew the whole story with Rin Kagura And Sesshomaru.

"Jeez Kagome whats wrong with you your no fun tonight." Inuyasha said getting up. He felt tension in the air, as soon as he lifted himself from Kagome. "I dont like this feeling guys." Inuyasha said in a low tone.

Ayame emediatly went to Rin she put her arm around her. "Are you okay Rin? Come on lets go guys." Ayame said to the others.

"You guys suck. Especialy you Frosty the slut dating snowman" Sango said this cought Sesshomarus attention. He growled at her.

You have a death wish human." He growled. He walked up to Sango ready to kill her but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could reach her he turned to see who had stoped him, Cold Amber met Sad Brown.

"Leave her alone Takashiro havent you done enough damage? To us,...to me? Now you want to take my bestfriend? You want to hurt me more is that it! Screw you I promise if you hurt her ill kill you if I do not succed in that then by god ill make your life a ling hell! Like you did mine!" Rin felt her tears hot burning she turned to walk away but she felt an arm snake around her waist and a light amount of wieght on her sholder she turned her head and saw silvery-white hair. "W-What are you doing Takashiro?" Rin choked out holding back a sob. Her stomach was sinking her heart was hurting from how hard it was pounding in her chest. Sesshomarus hold on her waist tightened and he kissed her neck sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Rin, Why do you do this to me? What is your secret in this hold on me." Sesshomaru let go and turned Rin around to face her. She was shaking.

"Why did you do THAT to me?" Rin whispered. She managed to free herself from him and ran from him once again and once again he let her go.

**TBC!**

**SUENA: Oh cool my first cliff hanger err..sort of. Well Yay finished and the time well I started this at 10 pm but had to fold the cloths then wait for my older brother to get his ass off well the time is now 1:09 am! Im awake and well just being me not tierd at all. Again thank you my #1 fan April this ones for you and all the other Reviewers out there its fun reading what you have to say some good some bad thank you all ive only got a few days before they shut off the internet so I probably wont be able to update till Christmas err something this realy SUCKS! Well im updating alot for now though I need 2 Reviews to continue! LATERZ IM OUT!**


	6. one down,

**SUENA:Okay well hi people! Im sorry its taken me so long!My mom isnt cutting off the internet! So ill continue this story for now at least. Thank you! **

**RECAP: Rin sees sesshomaru with kagura and runs she goes home crys a little but kagura busts in and ruins her life she runs away from home. Rin is staying at Sangos house they go to a bar to have some fun but sesshomaru and his friends show up and Rins friends have a little out-burst, Rin runs from sesshomaru once again. now on with the story!**

_**ONE DOWN **_

Rin ran out of the bar and into the night. Sango was right behind her yelling for Rin to stop or slow down so they could talk.

"Please Rin stop running!" Sango gave one last plea before the chase was over Rin finaly stoped. She turned and faced Sango her eyes full of tears and fell to her knees. Sango ran to her and picked her up. She took Rin to her truck and got in. They waited for Ayame and Kagome to pay the bill and get in the truck as well before they left.

"Rin are you okay?' Kagome asked. She looked at rin with concerned eyes.

"Yea, im fine thanks Kags. Thanks for caring all you guys, but id like to go home. I mean Sangos home that is." Rin looked at each one of her friends and smiled big.'I miss being with mom. I wonder what shes doing.'

When Rin got into Sangos room she layed down and cryed for awhile then got up. She took a shower and stood there letting the watter hit her. She felt the world spin she swayed back and forth. Rins eyes closed a little bit. She got out and dried off, got into some clean cloths and went back to lay down. She felt her heart racing when she began to think of Sesshomaru, she felt herself strugle to breath. Rin got up and looked out the window into the snowy night. Black darkened yet you could clearyly see the houses and the trees, the snow falling blanketing the streets and the lawns. Her heart beat faster and faster as she thought of Sesshomaru at home wishing he could see this, and at the same time it fell thinking of how he was with Kagura.

Rin sighed and looked down.

"You know you shouldnt sigh, Come on Rin you want Sesshomaru still we all see it. Sure he messed up but give him a chance one more, if he screws it up then ditch him. It hurts doesnt it?" Rin looked up into Sangos eyes, she felt tears come and looked down again the slowly nooded. Sango hugged her and rocked her gently. "Its gonna hurt girl but when your down get back up. Hes a guy they all make big mistakes,but its the girl who usualy choses to keep it going and keep the realationship alive or leave and find someone else. So girl what are you gonna do huh? Keep it going or stay here and pine over him? your choice." Sango looked at rin and raised her brow. She looked her in the eyes as if searching for something and then smiled. She gave Rin her keys."Go get him Rin. Go before you lose him forever." Sango noded twards the door and smiled.

Rin smiled tears running down her cheeks and huged Sango tight. "Before I go to him, I need to do something else. Kagura and my mother are in the way." Sango grabed Rins sholder and smiled.

"Ill go with you." Sango smiled biger and grabed her jacket. All the while Rin stood there and watched her. "Ready!" Sango looked at. "Whats wrong you still wanna go? " Rin stood for a while then smiled more tears came into her eyes she hugged Sango tight.

"Thank you Sango! Thank you so much Ive never had someone whos had my back." Rin let go and went to the phone then called Kagome and Ayame to ask them if they could come to. They all said yes and that they would be over in a little while. She hung up and waited for the other two girls to come over. She talked of what she wanted to say and more before they heard the doorbell ring and they were on theyre way.

"Okay Rin were here." Ayame looked at rin and took a deep breath then got out. They got to the door and knocked. The door swung open and Rins mother stood there for a few seconds then grabed Rin and held her in a tight embrace and cried.

"Mom!" Rin was overcome with releive and sadness. She let go and looked into her mothers eyes. A flash of anger ran through Rins eyes when she heard Kaguras voice behind her mother. Her mom saw this and went to Kagura she stared at Rin and at Kagura then turned back to Rin.

"Why did you leave like that Rin! And you hit your sister so violently too! SHES YOUR SISTER YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO HIT HER AT ALL! THEN YOU LEAVE FOR THREE DAYS! YOUR ACTING SO HORRIBLE RIN! I DIDNT RAISE YOU LIKE THIS! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH A HORRIBLE DAUGHTER? WHAT HAVE I ASKED OF YOU HUH? TO CLEAN UP A LITTLE BUT YOU NEVER DO YOUR ALWAYS OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS! KAGURA DOES ALL THE CLEANING AND YES I LET HER OUT BECAUSE SHE DESERVES IT!" Rins mother went to Rin and grabed her. Rin stood there and glared at her mother then Kagura. She shoved her mother back and looked at her her eyes welling with all the anger and sadness shes taken in.

"MAYBE IF YOU WERE HERE SOMETIMES YOU WOULD SEE THAT I DO CLEAN THE HOUSE! kAGURAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING RIGHT EXCEPT GIVE GUYS WHAT THEY WANT! i WATCH KANNA, I CLEAN THE HOUSE, IM STILL A VIRGINE, I MAKE A BACAUSE I EARN THEM NOT BACAUSE I GAVE THE TEACHER A FREE RIDE! LOOK AT HER MOM AND SEE WHAT SHE REALY IS YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO ANYONE BUT HER AND KANNA! THERE NOT YOUR ONLY KIDS IM YOUR TOO! IF YOU DONT WANT ME THEN LET ME LEAVE YOU DONT WANT ME DO YOU?" Rin stood her ground. She felt tears spring from her eyes and she hit the wall. She leaned her ehad against the wall and looked back at her mother. "Why dont you ask Kagura why I hit her, and if all Ive just said is true mother!" Rin said. Her mother turned to Kagura. Kagura gave rin a glare and looked at her mother then laughed.

"Of coarse it is you idiot! Antyone could see what i was doing even Kanna the little bitch! Ive never helped RIN clean the house and I do have sex with guys Im with! Youre to blind to see it! HA! And I tryied to steal the guy Rin realy likes and I made out with him to get Rin mad! I knew she wanted him, I didnt care I took him anyways!" Kagura laughed and walked out of the house shoving Sango and Kagome into the wall.

"Oh Rin! Im so sorry! Im so sorry please forgive me! Im sorry! Foregive me I thought I just thought that you never did a thing! What am I going to do with her? Oh Rin im sorry!" Rin looked down at her mother and Hugged her tight she rocked back and forth and creid into her mother shirt. Her mother ran her fingers through her hair witch made Rin cry even mor, her mother always used to do that when she was younger. After they stoped Rin asked where Kanna was.

"Shes asleep in my room." Rin hugged her mother one more time she looked over to Sango and Kagome and Ayame before walking up stairs to Kanna. She opened the door and went to the young girl. She sat down and smiled at her sleeping form. Brushed away afew strands of hair and kissed her. She left the room and went into the kitchen to her mom and friends drinking tea.

"Okay mom ive got one more stop to make." Rin looked at her mother and smiled a true smile."Come on guys lets go." rin hugged her mother and jumped in Sangos truck. She waved to her mother before they took off. "One down one to go." Rin looked at Sango and then Kagome then to Ayame. She sighed then lifted her head and smiled.

"Im not gonna let Kagura win this time."

**TBC**

**SUENA: Hey im finished yay hope you liked this chapter its short but i liked it! Okay i need 3 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! 3 REVIEWS PEOPLE! JUST 3! okay im out till next time LATTERZ! **


	7. none to go

**SUENA: HEY IM BACK! I JUST FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE! YAYA ME! srry caps lock i gotta fix that problem lol well hope you read and review plz!**

_**TWO DOWN NONE TO GO**_

Rin buckled in her seat belt and leaned her head on the window.

"Okay Rin were here." Sango looked at Rin and smiled at her encouragingly.

Kagome put her hand on Rin's shoulder and lightly squeezed it. "You want us to come with you?" Kagome asked.

"No I have to do this alone." Rin got out and walked up the long drive way and walked up the stairs. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

It opened and a beautiful woman with long black hair stepped out.

"Good evening may I ask who you are?" She shook Rin's hand.

"Hello my name is Rin im here to see Sesshomaru. Umm is he here? 'Please say no!' Rin quietly wished.

"Yes he is in his room ill take you to it!" She seemed to be happy that Rin was there.

"My name is Izayoi, here we are." She knocked on a big black door.

"What is it." Said an icy voice.

"Sesshomaru you have a visitor." Izayoi said.

"Leave now." Was all he said.

"Sesshomaru please that is no way to talk to a guest!" Izayoi turned to Rin a and grabbed her hand. "Im truly sorry Rin for this, I guess he doesn't want company come back tomorrow and he'll be fine he is in a bad mood right now so…" Before she could finish the door swung open and Sesshomaru was standing in the entrance.

"Rin." He said and pulled her into the room leaving Izayoi alone in the hallway lightly giggling.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin.

She looked back at him.

"Sesshomaru I didn't come here to play a staring contest but I came here to tell you something." Rin took a deep breath.

Sesshomaru looked at her examining ever detail ever inch ever strand of hair. 'She is the one I want isn't she? Why do I even question myself when the answer is obvious? What is keeping us apart then? Is it fear? Why do I do this Rin?'

Rin looked down and whispered something even too low that Sesshomaru's sensitive ears missed it.

"Speak louder Rin." He said stepping closer to her till his face was only a few inches from hers.

Rin blushed and took a step back looking at the floor then the wall.

"I-I I umm I r-really well umm n-no Sesshomaru do you? Uhh no that's not it." She played with her shirt and stole a glance at his face, bad idea.

Sesshomaru's eyes shown in the light making them mold into a beautiful golden haze his markings were dark in contrast to his smooth light skin

"Uhh, your beautiful?" Rin whispered but quickly wished she could take it back. 'WRONG WORDS YOU DOPE!' she screamed at herself.

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she was crazy and god speak let out a small laugh.

Rin's eyes widened and she stared at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru umm I want," She took a deep breath, "Ireallylikyou!" She blushed furiously.

Sesshomaru blinked and began to register what she just said in his mind then stared at her surprised.

"…" He grabbed her hand and kissed her lightly.

Rin blinked and closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his shoulders a tear escaped her eye.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her and wiping the stray tear away.

"Nothing but im IM SO SORYY! I don't deserve you Sesshomaru…" She was silenced by his lips.

"Maybe not but I don't give a flying fuck I want you." He smirked into her lips.

Rin smiled and laid her head down into his chest, "Till now I always got by on my own I never really cared but now I cant live like that." she smiled even bigger and kissed him again.

'Two down, none to go' Rin thought to herself. 'Kagura didn't win!' She felt a jolt of energy go threw her whole body.

**tbc**

**Suena: srry i took so long! dont hurt me! anywayz lol ill write a epolog or prolog wich one is it again taht tells how everyone turned out??? haha okay guys ill write one of those if you want me too!**

**oh check this story out!**

**LiesHe gave her a gift but he took everything else away from her, Hinata is left with a baby Sasuke gets her friends and her family starts to fall apart what is she to do? HXS with sum bashing ill write a sequal depends on the reviews its good so read!  
**

**its a naruto one so read it its really good! **

**or check this one out by duelle(my cousin) **

**take me awayRin and sesshomaru have been together but he made a big mystake that made rin leave for awhile, now he has her back and he has one night to prove he loves her will it be made though?RXS  
plz and thakx! laterz im out!**


End file.
